You're My Valentine
by ghost509
Summary: It's Valentines Day in the Pokémon world. Humans and Pokémon are trying to find that 'special someone' to spend the time, and perhaps even the rest of their life with. For Nick, he hasn't found that 'special someone yet', and the fact his parents keep badgering him about it doesn't help the stress. But maybe, that 'special someone' has always been by his side?


**(5 pm. Kalos Region. Kiloude City)**

"Jeanne?"

"No."

"Abby?"

"Noo."

"Amber?"

"For the love of Arceus, no!"

Back and forth, back and forth, that's all that happened in a 2 story, red brick house. A mother and father were talking to a teenage boy in their living room. Well, more like arguing.

"Come on Nick, there has to be _someone_." Bill, the 46 year old father, pleaded. Bill was 6 feet tall, with short graying hair, white skin, and blue eyes. He had a bulky build, like the human version of a Tauros.

"No, dad. There isn't." Nick replied, obviously annoyed at the situation. Nick has short to medium black hair, green eyes, and tanned skin. He stood at 5'9, and had a average build. He was 16.

"Are you sure? We just don't want to see you alone...Again." Linda, the mother, tried again. She was 42, with long black hair(dyed), stood at 4'11, pale skin, and brown eyes. She with a slim waist, leading down to curvy hips, and she had B cup sized breasts.

"I'm sure mom. God, can we just stop talking about this!" Nick exclaimed as he stormed out of the living room and up the stars to his room. His parents sighed as they looked to each other.

"We're making it worse."

"I know. I just hate the thought of him being alone on Valentines Day. Again!" Linda exclaimed with a frown.

You see, it was Valentines Day in the Pokémon world. Pokémon and human alike would spend the day with their love, and do what couples do. Such as going out on a date, or merely spending time with one another. Nick, however, was not one of those lucky people that had someone to love.

"I do to. I mean, he's 16 and hasn't had a his first kiss yet! Yet alone a girlfriend." Bill said disappointingly. "I don't know. Maybe this is all my fault. I haven't taught anything on how to woo. Fuck I'm a failure."

"No you're not." Linda argued. "You're a wonderful husband. Nick just needs to find a girl he's compatible with. You know, the same likes and dislikes. He needs a girl that'll make him happy, and vice versa."

"But how long will it take? He's 16! We found each other when we were 13."

"I don't know. What I do know, is that he must deal with it on his own. I'm sure he'll find the girl." She said with a smile, before patting his arm. "Now, come on. We need to get ready."

 **(Nick's room.)**

Nick slammed the door to his room shut, before flopping face first onto his bed, sighing loudly.

His bed was stationed in the middle of his room, with a computer stand to his left, and nightstand to his right. A TV stand and TV wa against the right wall, next to a closet door.

"Parents giving you trouble again." A feminine voice questioned. She sounded as if she already knew. He turned his head to the computer stand, and in the seat, sat a Delphox, who was staring right back at him.

"When don't they?" Nick sighed as he sat up. Delphox gave him a sad smile, before turning the computer off, getting out of the chair, and sitting next to him.

"What did they do this time?"

"The same shit they do every year during this time. They nag and whine about how I don't have a girlfriend and how I should give one of the countless girls at my school a chance." Nick huffed. Ever since he was five, his parents would constantly say how he needed a girlfriend. And, every year he would give the same response. He just didn't have a connection with any of them.

"You know they're just looking out for you. You should know that's what most humans worry about. Finding and having a mate." Sad but true. That was a big thing among the human race. In some cases it wasn't so much about having someone love you and vice-versa, it was about having a trophy/prize that can be wrapped around your arm.

"I know. It's just idiotic on so many levels. Plus, I doubt there's a girl out there that'll be interested in me." Nick sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Delphox questioned. Any girl would be lucky to have her Nick. _'_ _My Nick?'_

"Well, I'm average at best. Maybe a lot less. Not that smart, or good looking, or strong. I guess I'm...nothing really." Nick always had self doubt. He always thought less of himself, even if people thought he was cool or awesome.

"Oh, Nick." Delphox sighed. She hated when Nick talked badly about himself. It saddened her to the bottom of her heart. So in hopes of making him happy, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and pulled him into a tight hug. "If it means anything, you're the smartest, strongest, and most attractive human in my book."

Nick smiled as Delphox hugged him. She always made him feel better after a bad day, or after one of his little "sessions". "Sessions" meaning self doubting himself.

Nick returned the hug, bringing her warm body closer to his. They stayed in that position for a minute or two, cherishing the fact they each had each other to turn to in the time of need. It had been that way since they were kids, Nick being five and Delphox being a two month old Fennekin.

"Thanks Del, it's nice to know I'll always have someone who cares." Nick thanked, using the little pet name he had for her since she evolved.

He followed up his appreciation by planting a kiss on her cheek. It was supposed to be sweet and innocent, a little 'thank you' or always making him feel happy when he was sad. Del knew that, she loved that. But that simple kiss caused her cheeks to darken, and her insides to boil. It felt like she was on fire, un-ironically, mind you.

 _'What's happening to me?'_

"Do you mind we stay like this for a while? It makes me happy." Nick asked.

"O-Of course Nick. W-We'll stay like this as long as you want." She blushed when he rested his head on her shoulder, snuggling into her. Her cheek still tingled from where he kissed.

Why was she blushing? He had kissed her countless of times, so why did she feel weird this time?

Del opted to think about it later, and rested her head on his. The scent of cherries was strong and sweet, which made her current situation that much better.


End file.
